gakko de yakuza
by aoka aizawa
Summary: terinspirasi dari film jepang.. SMU yayuku adalah SMU khusus lelaki yang terkenal akan adanya yankee (sejenis preman) dan kekerasannya. sekolah ini penuh akan gang-gang yang berkuasa. lalu... datanglah Osamu, murid baru yang berasal dari Kyoto.


**Gakko De Yakuza**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama**

**Pair: Kuroba Kaito x OC (other caracter**

**.**

**Warning and Danger: abal, jelek, Typo, no EYD dll.**

SMU Yayuku. SMU yang dikhususkan untuk siswa lelaki. Tapi sayang, seluruh siswa disini memiliki tabiat dan prilaku yang buruk. Guru-guru hanya dijadikan penjual kacang. Dinding-dinding kelas penuh dengan coretan-coretan. Banyak siswa yang membuat gang-gang kuat. Setiap ada kesempatan, antar geng selalu berkelahi memperebutkan nama dan kekuasaan. Itulah SMU Yayuku.

"dan akar dari dua perempat dikalikan dengan a kuadrat... bla.. bla... bla..." seperti biasa, guru di depan sama sekali tidak didengarkan. Ada yang tidur, berkelahi, bermain, bahkan ada yang makan BBQ di dalam kelas dengan kompor yang entar dari mana mereka dapatkan. "oi! Kalian!" tegur sang guru pada 4 orang lelaki yang tengah asyik membakar BBQ.

"ya?" tanya seorang siswa yang bernama Kuroba Kaito dengan nada datar dan tidak peduli. Diangkatnya daging yang sudah matang dan ditiupnya daging yang panas itu.

"jangan makan didalam kelas!" tegur sang guru

JLEB

Sebuah garpu menancap tepat di papan tulis samping kepala sang guru. Sang guru terperanjat dan hanya bisa melirik garpu yang menancap dengan 'indah' itu.

"bye-bye" ujar kaito tenang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Keringat sang guru menetes di dahi sang guru dan sang guru langsung melarikan diri keluar dari kelas yang amburadul itu.

"oi! Ini arangnya kurang! Apinya kurang besar! Matangnya lama!" protes seorang siswa yang emiliki mata hijau kebiruan dengan rambut rapih bernama Kirihara Yuta.

"ya-ya-ya... ini! kutambahkan arangnya!" ujar salah seorang siswa lain sambil menambahkan 4 buah arang hitam kedalam kompor itu. Nama siswa itu adalah Ogaya Tsuyoshi

"daging milikku mana?" tanya salah seorang lainnya yang memiliki rambut gondrong hitam yang ikal bernama Kiritani Fuji .

Kaito nyengir. Fuji langsung menggeplak kepala kaito karena tau kaito telah mencuri dagingnya yang sebenarnya tadi sudah ada di piring di tangannya. "Cuma satu!" protes kaito membela diri. Fuji mendengus dan langsung membakar daging yang baru.

Sementara itu...

Di luar sekolah, seorang siswa berambut rapih dan poni model spike tengah berdiri dengan tegap di depan gerbang. Di punggungnya ada tas yang tergantung rapih, sorot matanya tajam, matanya berwarna cokelat muda yang indah.

"huff..." siswa itu menghela napasnya dan mulai berjalan masuk ke gerbang sekolah yang bagaikan neraka bagi murid baik-baik. Beberapa geng tengah asyik mengobrol dan berkumpul di lapangan sekolah yang seharusnya kosong itu.

Siswa itu, tidak ada yang tau bahwa sebenarnya ia adalah seorang wanita. Nama aslinya adalah Takahiro Akiko, tapi ia memakai nama Takahiro Osamu untuk sekolah disana. Tujuan utama ia sekolah di SMU Yayuku ini untuk alasan yang masih rahasia.

Seorang siswa lainnya yang berwajah sangar dan berbadan gemuk terlihat. Nampaknya ia sama-sama murid baru. Terlihat dari seragamnya yang sangat rapih dan baru.

Osamu hanya menatap heran pada murid gemuk itu dari balik sudut mati dinding pinggir gerbang. Saat murid gemuk itu hendak masuk, 5 orang yankee (sejenis preman) menghadang jalan murid gemuk itu.

"oi! Kau pikir kau mau kemana?" tanya seorang lelaki yang menghadang jalan murid gemuk itu.

"heh" ujar murid gemuk itu sombong "aku adalah jagoan dari khusyu! Namaku... Yoshiro Gizo!" ujar murid baru itu sambil berpose ala kamen rider.

GUBRAK...

"oi! Kau pikir sekolah ini apa brengsek!?" ujar salah seorang yankee dan main menghajar murid baru itu.

BUK! Dengan mulus, tendangan dari yankee ditahan oleh Gizo. Gizo langsung menghajar para yankee itu, walau dengan pose ala babi mabuk lepas.

Osamu hanya cuek dan langsung berjalan masuk. Melewati seluruh yankee dan sang Gizo yang tengah 'sibuk' dengan urusan mereka.

'kelas 2-C' pikir Osamu alias Akiko mencari kelasnya. Saat mencari kelas itulah, osamu bertemu dengan Gizo yang juga mencari kelas. Siapa sangka bahwa Gizo dan Osamu akan sekelas?

"um... Yoshiro-san... kau bisa duduk di...

BRAK

Dengan mulus Gizo langsung duduk di bangku di bangku pilihannya. Baris kedua pojok belakang. Sang guru tersentak dan _speachless_.

"um... takahiro-san... kau duduk di bangku sana" ujar sang guru takut-takut.

Oshima menatap sang guru yang sudah berkeringat dingin dan seolah ingin lari. "haik... arigatou gonzaimasu" ujar osamu sopan sambil agak menunduk dan langsung pergi ke bangku yang di tunjukkan untuknya. Hal ini membuat sang guru bernapas lega dan langsung permisi untuk lari.

Oshima hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung mengeluarkan buku ilmu teknisi dan elektromagnetikanya.

"oi... kau suka buku yang membosankan ya?" tanya Yuta yang tau-tau sudah duduk di meja kosong di samping bangku osamu. Osamu seolah tidak mendengar apapun dan tetap memabaca.

"oi! Kalau dipikir-pikir... kau lumayan cantik juga" ujar Tsuyoshi yang sudah ada di samping Osamu.

DEG. Degupan takut identitasnya muncul. Untung saja Akiko pandai berackting. Suaranya, akiko buat seberat mungkin. "homo" ujarnya dingin dan cuek.

"apa katamu?" tanya Tsuyoshi langsung mencengkram leher kemeja jas yang dipakai Osamu sebagai seragam di sekolah itu.

BRUAK... meja belakang jatuh akibat ditendang oleh Gizo. "hey! Dimana tempat geng Rage?" tanya Gizo dengan nada sombongnya.

Kaito menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya dan terlihatlah senyuman sinis. "akan kami antar" ujar kaito sambil melirik teman-temannya yang juga tersenyum sinis. Oshima langsung bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Jam istirahat...

Oshima berjalan membawa buku elektromagnetikanya untuk mencari tempat yang tenang untuk membaca. Atap sekolah, itulah yang menjadi pelariannya. Osamu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke atap sekolah.

Pintu atap sekolah itu terbuat dari besi. Ada beberapa tetes darah disana, nampaknya, disana sering terjadi perkelahian geng.

BUK BAK BUK BAK BRAAAK

Suara terakhir dengan mulus menggebrak pintu besi pembatas atap. Pintu besi itu penyok dan terbuka. Tubuh Gizo yang penuh dengan luka dan darah muncul. Diikuti wajah kaito, Yuta, Tsuyoshi dan Fuji yang nampak tertawa-tertawa puas.

"melawan kami saja dia langsung begini, bagaimana mau melawan gang Rage?" tanya Tsuyoshi sombong

Osamu menghela napas. Dilihatnya Gizo yang penuh dengan lebam-lebam berdarah di wajahnya. "kalian ini sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Osamu tenang.

"kami? Kami adalah gang Hiroru!" ujar Yuta. Diikuti pose keempatnya yang sangat amat menggelikan.

"oh... UKS dimana?" tanya osamu sambil berusaha memapah Gizo yang tidak berdaya.

DAK!

Tendangan keras mengarah ke dinding tepat di samping kepala Osamu. Osamu terperanjat dengan kehadiran kaki milik kaito.

"ooh... kau benar-benar calon istri yang baik. Cantik, baik hati lagi" ujar kaito dengan nada mengejek.

"arigatou" ujar Osamu tenang dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Gizo dan mengangkatnya. Osamu langsung membawa Gizo ke UKS yang kebetulan dekat dengan atap.

Gomenne kalau jelek, abal, geje dan lainnya minna... mohon RnR pleasee... m(_ _)m


End file.
